Fate is cruel
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: Ed and Al hear that a girl is always sick and they decide to investigate. When the get sucked into the well they have no idea what to do. How will they get back? Gore, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Angie: Hi everyone who decided to read this story!!!**

**Rosy: Ignore her she is a little weird. **

**Angie: At least Im not a puffball**

**Rosy: No love…**

**Angie: No love!! There is No LOVE!!**

**Rosy: Awesomest song ever!!**

**Angie: Go Diary of Jane!!!**

**Rosy: Review please!!**

**Angie: This takes place after the Full Metal Alchemist movie!!**

**Ed's POV**

I was walking around Japan with Al, listening to every little thing that was being discussed amongst the people.

"Did you hear about that one girl who's always sick?"

"Yeah. She has the oddest diseases too."

"Supposedly, she had Youkai- itis. Whatever that is." I interrupted then.

"What girl?" I asked. They stared at me deciding that it was okay to discuss it with my brother and I.

"Higurashi Kagome. She lives at Sunset Shrine in Tokyo." I nodded and Al thanked them. We made our way to the shrine to see a young girl(older then us but still young.) with midnight black hair in a green and white uniform, running into a small house with a _giant_ backpack.

"Is that the girl those people were talking about?" Al asked.

"If it is, she doesn't look very sick. That backpack must weigh a ton!" As we chased after her, I mumbled "Even I couldn't pick it up".

We caught up to her, and slyly hid as she jumped into a well. We followed shortly after. There was a blue light, then we hit the bottom. The girl started to climb up, but she looked back down and saw us. She stared for a moment, then dropped her backpack (which landed on my head) and like lightning she was gone.

"Hey!! You left your bag!!" I called. She never came back though.

"Come on Al." I started to climb up with Al following behind.

"Brother, what if she thinks we're stalkers?" he asked as he climbed over the edge.

"Well then that's her problem. Either way, we have to return this seriously heavy backpack. What the hell is even in this?" Carefully, I opened the backpack to find food. Various types I have seen once or twice. Taking it out and setting it aside, we saw books.

"What's with the math books?" I said, making a face.

"Not all of the are math, Brother. Look, here's a science book." Al took out a green with planets on the front. The title read "Science 101"(*). How original…

"Talk about imagination…" I murmured. We put everything back and stood.

"Look at that big tree, Brother."

The tree was taller then the rest and it stood out.

"Come on. Let's us it as a guide."

We walked toward it, me carrying the backpack(at least trying to). Once we got close to it, we studied it. It had a large indent that should've had bark but didn't. Setting the bag down, I climbed onto a root sticking out of the ground and made my way towards it. As soon as I placed my hand on the indent, something raced past my face. I stood shocked for a moment before turning around to see the girl we had been following. She held a bow in her hands, an arrow drawn and aimed at me. I felt anger growing inside of me.

"Now wait just a minute! Don't move or I wont miss!" The girl shouted. My golden eyebrow instantly rose into an unbelieving arch. She didn't sound convincing.

"Yeah, um… You can go away now." I gave her _very_ bored look.

"I'll shoot." I rolled my eyes.

"Brother, don't be so mean!!" Al yelled at me.

"She started it…" I muttered. She held her stance.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to fight a girl, shorty?" _That_ was what made me snap. An irritated vein popped onto my forehead as I easily picked up her bag and flung it at her. She shrieked and dodged.

"SHORTY?! CAN A SHORTY PICK UP A TWO TON BAG?! WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA CALL ME?! HALF PINT, BEAN SPROUT, MIGET?!" Al covered my mouth with his hand before I could finish and apologized for my behavior.

"He has a temper. So please don't call him short, small, or anything close to it," Al said politely with me glaring daggers at him. Suddenly, a silver haired guy (long hair) raced in. Probably at the sound of her shriek. He stepped in front of her and drew a _huge_ sword. Great. Just when I didn't have alchemy.

"Is this them?" came the gruff voice from the (dog?) eared man. The girl nodded.

"I don't think they're really a threat though."

The man put his sword away.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked. I looked at the bag that sat where I had thrown it.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is Alphonse, my younger brother."

"We just wanted to give the bag back to her since she dropped it," Al said.

"Yeah… on my head," I muttered.

"Alfonz?" the man tried.

"No. Alphonse. A-L-P-H-O-N-S-E."

The girl smiled.

"I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha."

InuYasha was walking off but he turned his head and shouted for them to hurry up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angie: Sorry for the late update. But I've been busy.**

**Rosy: and my computer sucks…**

**Angie: Major giraffe abortions**

**Rosy: ….. yeah…..**

**Angie: On with the Stoooory!**

Ed's POV

Normally, I wouldn't follow strangers, but they had introduced themselves. Plus Al and I had a knack for getting mixed up in others problems. I sighed, walking a good distance behind the two bickering adults.

Al was next to me, saying something about how we needed to get my arm and leg back. I was ignoring him because I simply already knew this.

"Al, we can't do that without alchemy. You know that," I said in a hushed voice. The dog ears on InuYasha's head twitched.

"You think he's a chimera?" Al asked, gesturing to the dog man. I shook my head.

"No… he doesn't look like one," I said, examining InuYasha's back. Kagome turned her head to look at us.

"Why are you guys so far back?" she asked, motioning for us to come closer. Al and I exchanged a look and ran to catch up. We all walked in an awkward silence for a moment. Until InuYasha broke it.

"What were you doing in my forest?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"We wanted to help the girl who was heard to have odd diseases," Al said.

"Yeah… She was said to have had yokai-itis," I added. Kagome seemed to tense. I smirked, knowing she was that girl.

"Yokai-itis?" InuYasha asked. "What's that?"

"That's what we wanted to find out. Right, brother?" I nodded. It was quiet a moment. Not awkward, but comfortable. We arrived into the village shortly afterwards. I wasn't sure where we were, but we clearly went back in time. Just like how we traveled to this unreal world that we were in.

Kagome and InuYasha walked into a small hut. We followed and saw a woman with a large boomerang next to her and a man in a purple monk kimono. There was even a small kid with a fox tail and feet that was sleeping on a small two tailed cat.

"Kagome, InuYasha. Welcome back," said the woman.

"Thanks Sango!" Kagome sat next to her and Inuyasha sat next to the wall, his sword in his crossed arms.

"Who are they?" asked Miroku. I looked at them all, then at Al. He seemed pretty comfortable. Al sat down, bowing before he did.

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward Elric."

"Al… don't talk to strangers!" I snapped.

"But they are being nice. It's not like they're going to kill us, brother." I glowered at him, then sat down.

"Wait… the shorter one is your older brother?" Shippo asked, awake now.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?" I shouted, standing. Al laughed nervously.

"Sorry, he has a temper when people call him short," He explained. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Al!" When I turned back to the others, they were holding in laughter. Except InuYasha. He just seemed really amused.

"Shorty!" The dog demon suddenly said. My eye twitched.

"Flea bag!" I said back. He growled.

"Pipsqueak!"

"Dog breath!"

"Midget!"

"MUTT!"

"Why you little bastard!" InuYasha suddenly stood up.

"SIT BOY!" InuYasha face planted into the wooden floor. Through it actually. His face was buried deeply under the hut. He rose, his face crunched up in pain.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Don't insult our guest," Kagome said. Her expression was scary. Scarier then Winry.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed was a little uncomfortable. These people were strange. They probably thought the same of him. Kagome seemed normal enough, but they others were just… odd… Ed didn't mean any harm by it, but he thought his life was finished with strange adventures. Once Al had joined after the whole Shambala deal, he had thought that the only big thing he would get into was war. He had been in war in the other world, but this was an another other world.

Ed looked over at Al who seemed to be interested in the small fox human… thing… Kagome introduced everyone. The small fox human… thing… was called Shippo. The brothers knew the dog eared man as InuYasha. The humans(Ed thanked alchemy for that fact!) were known as Miroku and Sango. Ed was still uncomfortable because there was a two tailed cat, named Kilala, rubbing her head against his metal leg. It was as if the two tailed cat knew that Ed's leg wasn't made of flesh and blood.

"Kilala seems to have taken a liking to you," says the blacked haired woman known as Sango. Ed gulped, looking up at Sango and then back down at the cat. She was pawing at his pant leg, listening acutely to the sound of her claws hitting the metal of his auto mail. InuYasha was watching with interest.

"Why is your leg not bleeding? She's scratching it pretty hard so why aren't you in pain?" The Elrics' breath caught in their throats. Al was nervous looking, his face sad with worry. Ed just looked uncomfortable.

"I'm not in any mood to strip in front of you, but if _she_ were here she would have loved to show you. Me? No way am I going to…" He was pounced on by a very big two tailed cat. Ed screamed as he was pinned to the ground. InuYasha pulled his shirt off and his pants off. Now everyone was interested in what was going on.

"His… arms and legs are made of metal…" Everyone, except Al, leaned in and looked.

"Why does this happen?" Ed hated being in his underwear around others. His cheeks were red as he pouted. Even though he couldn't feel it, he knew they were touching his leg and arm.

"Are you done? This is a bit degrading." Al laughed at his brother.

"So they were curious, brother. You shouldn't be so defensive."

"'Defensive'? You should be happy that this isn't happening to you!" Al giggled at his older brother.

"You never change. Even though you're eighteen and three fourths." Ed glared at him.

"You're a man?" InuYasha asked. Ed gave him an odd look. "Um… almost."

"You're so… short though…"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF THE GRASSHOPPER?"

InuYasha smack him in the head. "I didn't say that, idiot. You shouldn't be mixing up people's words and then get angry about it."

"You do the same thing…" InuYasha glowered at Kagome, and pouted. Ed sat up, finally able to move. Kilala was little again and she was sitting on his lap. The blonde pulled his clothes back on, afraid of the fact that he was stripped down to his undies in front of girls! He didn't like these people… The only normal one was Kagome. Sure, she had looked at his auto mail, but she wasn't checking out the scars on his body. Miroku brought him out of his stupor.

"You have a lot of scars, Edward. You must have been through a lot since your brother doesn't seem to have any. Mind telling us?" Ed froze, his golden eyes turning darker and duller as if the topic itself was the reason great sadness had entered the pools of gold. Ed didn't speak, while Al seemed a little worried about his brother.

"Big brother? It's okay to tell them, you know…" Ed stood up, suddenly angry.

"It is NOT okay!" He stormed out of the hut, walking quickly into the forest so no one could follow. Of course he had forgotten that most were demons and hunters so he didn't realize that he could get lost. So lost in fact he didn't know where he was. He sat down at a large tree and held his head in his hands. He would never cry… Never… He refused…

Al looked at where Ed had disappeared. They all stood.

"Let's go find him." Al shook his head.

"It's best to leave him alone when he gets like that… Give him an hour or so then we'll go look for him. Knowing him he'll be asleep by then."

They all nodded, sitting back down. InuYasha was glowering at the floor.

"Why did he get angry?"

"It's a bad topic that brings up bad memories for the both of us. But I think he takes it out on himself because of what happened. I should be sixteen almost seventeen now, but I look only fifteen. There's a reason for that."

Everyone was quiet, listening intently.

"Back when he was ten and I was nine, we tried to bring our mother back from the dead. Ed lost his leg and I lost my whole body. But the thing we brought back wasn't even related to our mother… Ed said he watched it die and it did. He sealed my soul to a body of armor. I woke up in a shell of armor. Ed gave his right arm to bring me back."

Kagome had a horrified look along with worry; Sango had worry and concern written all over her face. InuYasha just looked shocked, but if he felt anything else he hid it well. Miroku was shaking his head.

"The forbidden is what we did… And I think Ed paid the most. That's when Ed had his auto mail installed. Our neighbors, the Rockbells, were auto mail mechanics. I stayed out of the room because Ed would scream and cry all night from the pain and fever his auto mail brought him. I couldn't bear to see him like that... Usually getting used to auto mail takes three and a half years. Ed pushed it… He made it after a year and a half."

"So… you're saying that after eighteen months he was walking around like it was his normal leg and arm?" Miroku asked. Al nodded, looking down at his hands.

"That was forever ago… We burnt our house down, so to make it we couldn't go back… After that, Ed joined the military and became the Fullmetal Alchemist. We made lots of friends there. There was Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Major Armstrong and lots of others. Ed was famous for fixing things without charge. Then Envy killed him. I brought him back and then I was at The Gate. Then I got my body back and he went to the other side of The Gate. I followed after a war between the worlds and here we are."

Everyone was silent. "You poor things…" said Sango. InuYasha nodded, getting up.

"Stay here. I'll go look for him. It'll be faster." InuYasha walked out, sniffed the air and took off the way Ed had. When he found him, Ed was sleeping on the giant tree that the half demon was sealed to. He sighed, seeing the red stains on Ed's face. InuYasha picked up the blonde and put him on his back.

He walked back to the hut and laid Ed down on the wood floor and took off his kimono and laid the robe of the fire rat on the sleeping blonde. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother.

"Kagome, Sango, and Miroku I want to talk with you guys alone."

They nodded and the four of them went outside.

"What is it, InuYasha?"

"We're keeping them." It was a demand. Like the dog demon knew that they couldn't say no.

"Well, duh! What else are we going to do with them?" Kagome said, hands on her hips. The green skirt she wore was rippling as she moved to lean on her hip. Sango agreed with her sister.

"I suggest we get to know everything we can about them. We're also going to need more supplies from Kagome's world. That means extra food and medical supplies. Have you seen all the scars on that kid's body? He must like getting into trouble."

Al walked out then, holding Shippo. "He also eats a lot. We could help carry the things back over." Kagome smiled and hugged the smaller blonde.

"I love my new little helpers!" She squealed, squeezing the life out of his body. InuYasha pouted the rest of the day. Ed woke up in the middle of the night, and walked out into the night. InuYasha followed him, making it obvious that he was following. Ed knew.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha asked, annoyed. Ed shrugged.

"Is there a river nearby?" InuYasha nodded, easily catching up with the short alchemist. The hanyo had been wondering what an alchemist was, so he figured this was the best time to ask.

"Hey, what's an 'al ke mist'?" The half breed asked. Ed smiled, looking up at him.

"An alchemist is someone who can control the elements in anything and change them to something different that has similar elements. I doubt that alchemy exists here." InuYasha gave him a blank expression. Ed started laughing.

"Hey you asked." InuYasha refrained himself from smacking braid boy. They reached the bank of a river that was some way off from the village. The two of them sat down, letting the clean night air fill their lungs.

"Why'd you do it?" InuYasha asked to fill the silence.

"Do what?" Ed asked, looking at the running water.

"Why'd you try to bring her back?" The half breed was looking at Ed now, concern in his hazel eyes.

"We wanted to see her smile again… That's all we wanted. Selfish reason, I know, but we were only kids and having no parents was stressing enough."

"Where was your father?" Ed shrugged, not actually knowing where his father had gone.

"One day, he was there, and the next he was gone. Mom kept saying that he would come back, but he never did. And when he did, I was sixteen. I hated him back then… Now I realize that he was doing whatever he was doing for Mom." InuYasha didn't like the sound of this man. He didn't sound like a good father.

"Sounds like a complete bastard. He probably didn't know how to take care of you guys. My father died when I was an infant. And my mother was killed when I was a child. I was teased a lot and I had to find my place in the world. Then I realized that I had a place, but I was the only one in it. Now I'm not alone. I have Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Mioga, TouTou Sai, and Kilala. And now there's two more that I have." Ed looked at InuYasha sympathetically. He felt his age, even though InuYasha was probably as old as Hoenhiem. Cautiously, Ed scooted closer and pulled his knees to his chest, letting his head fall. InuYasha looked at Ed, gulping.

"Sorry… I haven't… cried in so long… Not since I brought my brother back…" InuYasha panicked. What was he supposed to do?

"D-don't cry! Y-you dummy! I said don't cry!" InuYasha smacked the alchemist on the back of the head.

"Crying won't get you anywhere! Act like a man. You're almost nineteen and I understand that this conversation gets to you. Sorry for bringing it up…" Ed looked up, his eyes dry.

"That's the problem. I can't. I can't cry to save my life." InuYasha stared at him.

"I don't cry either. Let's change the subject."

"Okay. Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah, we hate each other though." Ed laughed.

"Why? Alphonse and I get along because we're all we've got. You and your brother should treat each other the same."

"We're half brothers. He is whole demon while I'm only half. He thinks that he's superior to me." Ed thought for a moment.

"We'll have to fix that then." The blonde was grinning determinedly. Just then, the sun light touched the horizon as morning came. The light touched then back of Ed's head, his grin still on his face. It was like he was glowing. InuYasha patted Ed's head( hehehe rhyme). Ed blushed a bit and stood.

"We should get back." InuYasha nodded, standing up as well and walked back, practically acting like a father and son should act.


End file.
